


Halloween Through the Years: Part two

by adrykomclexakru



Series: Clexa Halloween Week [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, Clexa Week 2017, Day 4, F/F, Fluff, party and costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrykomclexakru/pseuds/adrykomclexakru
Summary: Lexa is back but she's not the same and even though now there are walls... a Fortress built around Lexa's feelings, Clarke finds she still likes her just the same.





	Halloween Through the Years: Part two

**Author's Note:**

> The story of this verse still has one chapter left, it'll be posted on Monday: free day.

 

 

 

Lexa was different, she didn’t smile as much, didn’t talk as much, Clarke thought it was just maybe some sort of nerves or shyness over the years they hadn’t seen each other but even with her own parents, Lexa seemed to have changed and Clarke didn’t like it, she missed her laugh and her grins, her bad jokes and silly sense of humor.

There was a hardness around her, huge walls put in place to protect the very soft and tender girl Clarke remembered her to be.

The following year after Lexa moved back Clarke invited Lexa to a party but she had refused claiming she wasn’t feeling well and Clarke had bought it, Lexa had been back for only a couple of months and she was still blinded by the happiness or just having her friend back, she was also dating Finn and she had let it go but slowly as the months passed she realized Lexa had changed and while she still enjoyed her company and loved her friend, she was still trying to get her old friend back, offering to do things she remembered Lexa enjoyed… As they had been twelve last time they saw each other she was often met with amusement shinning on those green eyes and a contained smile.

 

Almost a year after Lexa couldn’t take it anymore and she burst.

 

“You’re driven to fix everything but this is not something you can fix!” She had exclaimed running her hands through her hair before she told her, she had always known she was different and she had met her when she was fifteen, an uncomfortable feeling in her chest as she watched the involuntary smile spread over Lexa’s lips as she spoke about her. Costia, the way Lexa talked about the girl who had unfortunately passed a way a year later, made Clarke realize she didn’t have that with Finn, yes she liked him and he loved her but it wasn’t like that, the feeling Lexa described, the spark, it wasn’t there. It made her long for it and the sad thing was that she had felt it, still did, it just wasn’t with Finn.

 

“Come on Lexa! Please! I’m single and I want to party but I want you to come with me even more!” She begged rolling over on Lexa’s face to shoot her, her best puppy eyes but Lexa’s nose was buried in her book.

“You’ve been single for months now, Clarke and in fact had been to many parties since… Also the fact that I’m not going has nothing, nothing to do with whether or no you can or can’t go the party.”

“Did you miss the part where I said I wanted you to come with me? It’ll be fun… We can coordinate outfits and I’ll let you pick the theme! Come on we can even go as candles!”

Lexa couldn’t hold back her laugh and she finally closed the book to look at Clarke. “I was five!” She deadpanned but there was a smile on her lips.

“Yes because you clearly grew out of your candle obsession.” She replied rolling her eyes and pointing around Lexa’s room.

“It’s not an obsession Clarke, I just happen to like them, they make the room smell nice.

“Fine, we’ll go as Star Wars!”

“You can’t be a whole franchise, Clarke.”

“You were.”

“When I was six.” Lexa said rolling her eyes.

“Come on! It’ll be my Christmas gift or something.” Clarke said deciding to play dirty, Lexa was a lesbian and Clarke was pretty sure she was bisexual, she just had yet to tell anyone besides Raven and Octavia, she had noticed that if she wore low-cut tops, Lexa’s eyes would stray down and then she would flush and look away, she’d also spend the rest of the time trying to avoid looking at her or making a conscious effort to only look Clarke in the eyes, she thought it was adorable.

Clarke stood up and took the book from Lexa placing it on the desk before sitting across Lexa’s lap, she instinctually wrapped her arms around her waist and looked down before looking away so far that Clarke was worried about her getting whiplash but still, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and pouted.

“Come on please! It’s the first time our group of friends will be together!” The fact that Octavia was dating Lexa’s friend Lincoln was a blessing. “Lincoln and Anya will be there and Niylah andArtigas and Luna.”

Lexa huffed at Niylah’s name but just shrugged at the others.

“Don’t you think we’re a little older to be dressing up?”

“Come on, next one we’ll be in College and we could be miles and miles apart and you’ll wish you had done this with me.” Clarke coaxed feeling her heart squeeze painfully just at the thought. “If I had been there with you I’d have kicked the whoever made fun of you for your costumes when you were thirteen.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I can fight my own battles, Clarke.”

“Come on just for a couple of hours and then you can come back to hide behind your books.”

“Fine…” Lexa finally agreed and Clarke squealed hugging Lexa down and all but shoving her face in her cleavage ignoring Lexa’s flailing as she thanked her over and over again.

“Clarke I need to breathe!” Lexa said and finally Clarke let her go. “But I’m choosing the costumes!” Lexa said and smirked and Clarke just beamed in reply.

“Let me know in advance! I need to be prepared.” She said cupping Lexa’s face and kissing her cheek, she had felt the urge to kiss the smirk on Lexa’s lips but that would be weird… Right?  
  
Instead she stood up and went back to the bed.

 

 

She had texted Lexa, a lot through the following week but Lexa said she had taken care of the costumes and it was going to be a surprise so she didn’t try to talk her out of it and Clarke had tried everything but Lexa hadn’t caved so here she was, waiting in her room for Lexa to arrive.

 

 

“Seriously? These are…”

“Our costumes, yes…”

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh, she wasn’t going to be winning any awards for the costume anytime soon but it was so Lexa in a way and so she just shook her head and shoved Lexa into the bathroom.

 

“You look like a raccoon…”

“So do you.” Lexa replied with a shrug but there was amusement shinning in her eyes and that soft, small smile Clarke had grown to love just as much as she did Lexa’s ear to ear smile.

“… What are you supposed to be?” Abby asked with a frown when Gustus and Jake burst out laughing the moment they saw them.

“They’re the black eyed P’s.” Jake explained playfully rolling his eyes and pointing at the huge P’s on their shirts, Abby was still frowning. “They are a band, honey.”

“You’re not the cool dad you think you are.” Clarke said and Jake just directed the eye roll at her this time.

“Alright Kiddo.” Gustus said throwing the keys at Lexa who caught them with ease. “You know the rules, the grown ups are going to have a party of our own here.”

“Your only rule is to not total the car.” Lexa said shaking her head and pocketing the keys.

“That’s cause we trust you, don’t make us regret it.” Becca warned playfully but Lexa just smirked in reply before waving goodbye and nodding towards the door.

“I wish my parents were that cool.” Clarke stage whispered as they were walking out.

“We heard that!” Jake called from inside the house and Clarke stuck her head back to stick her tongue out at them.

“You were meant to!” Clarke added as she closed the door. “My parents love you.” She huffed. “If I wasn’t going with you, I’d have had to sit through a fifteen minute lecture over dos and don’ts.”She rolled her eyes and missed Lexa stopping until she crashed into her back.

 

“Is that why you wanted me to come?” Lexa asked frowning as Clarke rubbed her nose… Those were some very hard muscles Lexa had there.

“Of course not silly, I enjoy being with you, the extra fifteen minutes I’ll never get back are just a bonus.” Clarke said taking the keys from Lexa’s hand and then her now empty hand and walking towards the car, she unlocked the car and opened the door for Lexa before giving her back the keys and patting her stomach, kissing her cheek before moving towards the other side. “You coming or do you want me to drive?” Clarke asked leaning over the console to try and get a better look at Lexa who was still standing in front of the open door.

 

 

Clarke had lost Lexa, it was a normal high school party at the Kane’s house, he had married Mrs. Blake, Octavia and Bellamy’s parents and they were out of town, the house was huge but they were not allowed upstairs, not that people didn’t keep trying to sneak up and the more he got drunk, the least Bellamy cared.

She had stayed by Lexa’s said listening to her snarky commentary on the party before Octavia came to ask her to be her beer pong party and Lexa had left to hang out with her friends, then she had danced with Monty and Jasper, then Raven and Wells.

The song changed to a slow one and she stopped, stepping away. “I’m gonna go see if Lexa wants to dance!” Clarke said, ignoring the sort of sad understanding smile Wells gave her before nodding his head.

 

She found Lexa outside, she knew the girl would never leave without telling her so instead of calling or texting knowing she was likely to miss the sound with the loud music, she walked around trying to find her.

She was outside, a red solo cup of what was most likely just soda in her hand as she smiled politely at a girl from Clarke’s school who was standing way too close for Clarke’s taste and moving her hands wildly as she talked, Clarke didn’t even know what she was supposed to be.

“There you are.” Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. “I was looking for you.”

Lexa turned to look at her and wow, the paint really made Lexa’s eyes pop. When Lexa turned back, the girl was gone.

“Oh sorry… were you flirting?” Clarke asked letting go of Lexa so the girl could turn, brows furrowed in a frown. She didn’t like the idea of someone flirting with Lexa but she disliked the idea of Lexa flirting back even less.

“I wasn’t…” Lexa said with an amused smile on her lips. “Why are you mad?” Lexa asked frowning too as she ran her finger over Clarke’s brow.

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are… Wait, are you mad at me?” She asked, her frown deepening.

“Yes!… No… I just… Forget it.” Clarke huffed and turned around but Lexa caught her hand and stopped her gently before moving around to face her.

“Clarke talk to me.”

“Just how dense are you?” Clarke spit and crossed her arms.

“What?”

“Seriously? Lexa I’ve been all but throwing myself at you ever since I broke up with Finn and it’s like you don’t even notice or care!” Lexa’s eyes widened as she finally put two and two together.

“I thought you were just being friendly! You’ve been like that since we were kids.”

“I’ve been in love with you since we were kids for fuck’s sake Lexa.” She said rolling her eyes. “I just… Didn’t know what it was until we talked about Costia…” Clarke said shaking her head.

“Clarke I…” Lexa began and opened her mouth a couple of times. “I feel it too…” She whispered and if it weren’t because they had somehow ended up really close, Clarke would have missed it. “Would you like to go on a date with me…”

“I swear to God Lexa if you don’t kiss me right now I’m gonna get rid all your can-“ Clarke had never been happier to be interrupted as Lexa closed the space between them and pressed her lips to Clarke’s.

“Let’s get out of here.” Clarke whispered against her lips, she had lost count of how long they had been standing there kissing but the moment she opened her eyes to catch her break, she could see some creepy guy who was dressed in normal clothes but was carrying a night stand with the words one night stand written across it standing there staring them a little too intensely for her taste.

 

 

They decided to go to Lexa’s and missed the car parked outside until they had made their way inside and she had turned cupped Lexa’s face and pulled her down for a kiss.

“Yes!” The exclamation had been so loud they had literally jumped apart, Lexa slamming against the closed door and groaning as the knob dug on her back.

“Dad! The hell?” Clarke asked clutching her chest.

“I’m sorry honey! We came over to try this cake Gustus baked, want some?” Jake said smirking and extending his hand towards Gustus who just grunted as he fished his wallet and slammed a bill against Jake’s open hand.

“You just couldn’t hold until December could you Lexa?” The guy grunted and Lexa just stared there blinking rapidly.

“You… You bet on us? Mom!”

“Oh please, I bet November, I thought thanksgiving for sure!” Beca sighed shaking her head as she too placed a bill on Jake’s hand, while they all stared at Abby. She sighed heavily but held her head high as she walked towards her purse and pulled out her wallet.

“Mom you too!” Clarke said, she had never been more mortified.

“It’s alright, I had inside information.” Jake smiled proudly as he pocketed the bills. “Little Clarke here asked me at age five how long would it be until she turned fifty after she met Lexa… I had told her she couldn’t like anyone until she turned fifty.” Jake explained proudly. “I knew Halloween was Clexa’s holiday.”

“Oh my God!” Clarke said her cheeks were burning as she huffed grabbed Lexa’s hand and dragged her upstairs.

 

She dived face first on Lexa’s face ignoring the laughter from downstairs.

“And for the record…” Lexa said taking a seat next to Clarke. “You _have_ thrown yourself at me… Several times actually.”

“Shut up!” Clarke said still trying to smother herself with Lexa’s pillow.

“Make me…” Lexa replied and she could hear the smirk on her voice and this time she didn’t hold herself back from kissing it off Lexa’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this story feels a little rushed, I wanted to write and finish it as soon as possible, I'm moving tomorrow and won't have time to write or post until late and by then I'll probably be dead tired.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, english is not my first language, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
